


Leftovers,Desks and a Little Bit of Rope.

by Angelofdarkness88



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bratting, CEO AU, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dom Tendou Satori, Dry Humping, F/M, Impact Play, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofdarkness88/pseuds/Angelofdarkness88
Summary: Chayle#2582This is a CEO Au. Characters are around 26-27.Satori Tendou was a handsome successful business man who you loved with all your heart. His best friend and business partner Wakatoshi Ushijima became your best friend as the three of you grew closer. Satori starts to scheme when he notices the way his best friend looks at you.Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic January Event 2021
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	Leftovers,Desks and a Little Bit of Rope.

**Author's Note:**

> It is finished! It took some time but I’m really happy with he way it turned out! I really liked imagining Tendou and Ushi in their business suits all dressed up and professional! I hope you enjoy it!

Friday was your favorite day of the week. You got off work early and you got to come home to your boyfriend and typically found his best friend/business partner there as well. Your relationship with Satori Tendou was chaotic but in the absolute best way. He was funny but serious when you needed him to be. He hyped you and made sure you drank enough water. He was the type of person to make you go to bed early so you slept enough but also wake you up at 2 AM to bake cookies. He sent you memes constantly but also was there to calm you down whenever you were not having the best day. He was a tiny tornado twirling his way into your life and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The other great part about Fridays was lunch with your boyfriend. Every Friday without fail you two had a standing lunch date. Sometimes you were out trying a fancy restaurant he had reservations to, thanks to a client other times you were just in his office eating food you made at home. If you brought food to the office you always made sure to bring his best friend (yours too, if you're being honest) and business partner Wakatoshi Ushijima. He was always appreciative, taking whatever you gave him with a small smile and thanks as he worked and ate absentmindedly. You had known him long enough to know what he liked to eat and if you were unsure your guesses were affirmed when you would come home. You’d find them both relaxing on the couch as Tendou talked eagerly, explaining the new anime he was watching and Ushi drank and nodded. They both greeted you as you walked in. _“Paradise,”_ Tendou said coming to give you a kiss and hug _“Ushiwaka really liked lunch, where was it from?”_ You looked over to see Ushi’s olive eyes staring at you eagerly awaiting your answer.  
  


_“I made_ _it”_ You exclaimed as you started explaining what you did beckoning him into the kitchen to show him the recipe. Tendou watched fondly as the most important people in his life bonded and took note of how Ushi looked at you. Tendou noticed the way he watched your lips move, the way he slowly looked up and down your body, eyes settling at your chest for a second before returning to your eyes and the way he stared at your ass as you walked over to the cabinet to grab something. He knew that Wakatoshi was dedicated to work and never made time to date. He also knew that he was a virgin and that he was in love with you. Tendou would never call him out on it as he wanted him to be comfortable so he decided to just bait him a little. He loved the two of you so much and he wanted you both.

The night carried on like all your Fridays did. You all watched a movie with you in between them, head on Ushi’s shoulder and lower body in Tendou’s lap. You felt Tendou shift a little, adjusting the way you were laying, making your head fall off Ushi’s shoulder and onto his thigh. You sat up shooting him a glare for making you hit your head on Wakatoshi’s extremely toned thighs.  _ “Satori.” _ You started noticing the smirk on his face, he was up to something.  _ ‘I’m sorry Paradise, I was just trying to get a little more comfortable but I’m sure Ushiwaka wouldn’t mind you laying your head in his lap. Isn’t that right Ushiwaka?” _ Tendou questioned in a tone that let you know he was up to something. You looked up to see a red faced Ushi staring aggressively at the tv screen, but nodding his head. You opted to spare the large man any extra embarrassment and laid your head down on his thigh. You felt him rest his hand on your head looking down at you to check if that was ok. You nodded, giving him a small smile as you turned your attention back to the tv. He began to slowly stroke your hair and you felt him begin to relax. 

The movie carried on as normal for another 25 minutes before you felt yourself about to drift off, the calming stroking of your hair beginning to lull you to sleep. Just as you were about to fall asleep you felt Tendou shift again, hand slowly creeping up your leg. You thought nothing of it at first until you felt his hand underneath your pajama shorts. He started off slowly rubbing over your clothed slit before moving your panties to the side and ghosting over your clit. He lightly circled your clit and inserted one finger inside you slowly. You gasped at the sensation, trying to cover it with a yawn as you looked down at him. He pressed a finger to his lips motioning for you to be quiet unless you wanted the man whose lap your head was in to know, because he had no intention of stopping. You looked up to see if anything had changed with Ushi but to your surprise his eyes were closed, head laying against your couch. 

You didn’t want to wake him so you decided to focus on the tv as Tendou plunged his magical fingers in and out of you, curling right at that spot that he knew always had you screaming his name. You bit down on your lip, stifling all your moans as he set a quick pace inside you but not fast enough to cause you to wiggle. He didn't stop as he felt you clench around him signaling you were close to release. He instead began circling your clit harshly with his thumb, mouthing at you to cum but stay quiet. He winked as you glared at him while he continued his actions. You felt yourself tumbling over the edge muffling the moan with a cough and wiggle that woke up Wakatoshi.  _ “I apologize for falling asleep, I guess work really took it out of me.” _ He said as you jumped up, pressing your thighs together, trying to pretend what just happened hadn’t.

Tendou laughed at you trying so hard to hide your orgasm as he sucked on one of his fingers.  _ “You’re more than welcome to stay over Ushiwaka, we dont mind.” _ Tendou said looping his arm around your shoulder,  _ “Do we, Paradise?”  _ Before you could answer him, Ushi spoke up beginning to stand.  _ “I appreciate your offer but I have errands to run tomorrow. I will see you in the office Monday, Satori and I thank you for the recipe.”  _ He said smiling at you before turning on his heels and letting himself out of your home, the events he just witnessed still playing in his head as he watched you come undone on Tendou’s fingers while your head lay in his lap.

He took a breath adjusting his pants to give his erection, which was pressing uncomfortably against his pants some space. He sat down in his car and cradled his head in his hands. He knew he wasn’t the most well versed in social situations or even social cues but it was always easy with Tendou and easy with you. You both accepted him for who he was and were always patient with him if he didn't get something. He felt so guilty thinking about what it would be like to be the one with his finger buried inside of you. He wanted to be the one making you writhe and moan while Tendou watched. He unbuckled his pants right there in his car and began to get off to the thought. He knew he had never actually slept with someone but the idea of you under him as he fucked you made him hard as he stroked his dick up and down using the precum leaking from the top to help him. He thought about you sitting on his face as he got to taste you the same way Tendou did while Tendou sucked his dick. He had always wondered just what it would feel like to have his best friend's mouth around him, bobbing up and down, drool dripping down his chin as he struggled to take all of him. He knew he was a good bit bigger than average when it came to his size, and knew it would be hard to take all of him without gagging but he wanted to watch tendou try. He knew he had no right to be in your driveway, moaning out both your names as he imagined the three of you intertwined, the scent of sweat and sounds of moans filling the air. He came into his hand, hot seed spilling all over his hand and a little on his steering wheel.  _ I’ll have to clean that when I get home,  _ he thought, opening his glove box and grabbing napkins and hand sanitizer. He cleaned himself up starting his car and began driving home, his mind still on the two of you. 

You turned your attention to your boyfriend who was still staring out your front window.  _ “What are you doing Tori? Oh- and what the actual fuck was that little stunt you pulled? What if Ushi had woken up or noticed?”  _ You asked, voice thick with annoyance, trying to ignore the way your body responded, clenching around nothing as you pressed your thighs together at the memory. You watched as he turned to face you with a smirk on his face,  _ “Oh come now, Paradise, I know that body of yours better than you're giving me credit for. I know right now you’re sopping wet, clenching around nothing at the thought of me curling my fingers inside you while you lay your head in the innocent  _ **_virgin,_ ** _ Wakatoshi’s lap.”  _ He taunted putting a sing-song emphasis on the word ‘virgin’. He knew that would get you going. Pique your interest in his plan. 

_ “Even if I were interested, which I’m not saying I am.” _ You started choosing your words carefully as not to misrepresent your feelings. You loved Tendou and didn't want him to feel any type of insecure thinking you wanted Ushijima over him.  _ “Who’s to say he would even be interested in us?” _ You said sitting back, crossing your arms, eyes trained on Satori’s every movement as he made his way to sit down next to you, still smirking.

_ “Paradise, I want you to be honest with me okay? I won’t get mad at you, I promise. Do you find Ushiwaka attractive?” _

_ “I- I”  _

_ “Just be honest, Paradise it's ok.” _

_ “Yes.”  _ You said quietly

_ “Do you like him?”  _

_ “I do. “ _

_ “Do you love him?”  _

_ “I do. I didnt think about it and I didn’t try to fall in love with him, Satori. Honest. I love you and I don't want this to ruin you and his friendship or our relationship. I just-”  _ You were cut off by Tendou’s lips crashing onto yours, hands tangled in your hair, pulling you to him. You were confused but could feel just how much he wanted this kiss and wanted to be close to you. When he finally let you up for air, both panting heavy he put his forehead to yours and chuckled.  _ “Mind telling me what’s so funny?” _

_ “You really are my miracle girl.”  _ He said brushing his thumb over your bottom lip as he began to explain. He explained that he knew that he loved Ushiwaka and had for quite some time but figured he shouldn’t pursue him since they were business partners and he didn't know if he returned his feelings. He kept it all inside, content to be his best friend until he realized Wakatoshi didn't date. He didn't fluster around women or really give them a second glance. He spent all his free time with Tendou and seemed content with that.  _ “It wasn’t until we started dating that I saw it.” _

_ “Saw what?”  _ You asked, slightly overwhelmed from all the information you had received but curious.

__

_ “I saw him give you the same look I’ve given him for years. The same look I give you. It’s a look of nothing but love and adoration and until you came into his life I don’t think I’d ever seen it.” _

__

_ “But Tori,”  _ you started, slowly pulling away to look him up and down.  _ “He looks at you the exact same way. To be honest I was a bit intimidated when i first met him, worried he’d hate me and you’d dump me because I was sure you were a couple. You’re constantly in contact, you trust each other more than anyone else in the world, and you bring out the best in each other. You have this inexplicable bond that doesn’t need explained and you are strong where the other is weak. Quite frankly it's terrifying.”  _ You laughed, taking note of the look on the redhead’s face, he was shocked and excited and for the first time in your relationship(outside of sex) you rendered Satori Tendou speechless. 

__

_ “I didn't know where I would fit in but you both always made sure I felt cared for and loved. You both check on me during the day and I make sure you both eat and get out of work on time because you’ll work yourselves to death. To be honest Satori, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and it’s because of both of you.” _

__

_ “I feel the same way baby, so let’s go get our man. That is, of course if you want to?”  _ He said, pulling you to his chest, snuggling into your hair.

_ “I mean yes,I do but how are we going to do this without absolutely freaking him out?”  _ You mumble into his chest 

_ “Leave it to me, Paradise.”  _

You two spent the night together having makeout sessions, grinding together, soft grunts and moans leaving both your lips. You loved feeling this close to him, and he loved making your breath hitch when he circled his hips, providing the friction you craved. You woke up first, your lover still sleeping with his head on your chest. You ran your fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, reminiscing about the talk you had. Your mind was racing a mile a minute considering what would become of this situation, You didn't want to get your hopes up but you did want this. 

Tendou started to stir and looked up at you, zoned out in thought.  _ “Good morning Paradise, how’d you sleep?”  _ You looked down, a smile creeping up on your face as you looked at him, no matter what happened going forward you had him and he had you...and that was enough. 

Your weekend and beginning of your work week passed as normal. You worked during the day and usually came home to an empty place waiting on tendou as you started dinner and began to relax. This week was big for him at work so he typically didn’t make it home until after you were asleep. He’d crawl into bed and wrap his arms around your waist burying his head into your back. He’d whisper about how much he missed you during the day and all his frustrations at work.  _ “We’re so close, baby, I can feel it. We’ve almost got the project done but this fucking client is just up our ass about adjusting the timeline. Ushiwaka is losing it over this but we’re right there i can feel it. I think I’m going to try and get him to stay over this weekend, I hate seeing him like this. Fuck- Paradise he needs us. Once this project is over we can tell him. We’re just so close.”  _ He sighs into you giving you a small squeeze and kiss on your shoulder blades and head before getting out of bed to get food and grab a shower. He didn’t know you were awake, heart aching for them both at how hard they work themselves. 

You woke up Wednesday to find a note on your nightstand, “ _ Had to leave early, I won't be home for dinner but I love you so much. Coffee’s in the pot and breakfast is on the stove. I’m having your favorite takeout delivered, so take the night to relax.”  _ You smiled and put the note in a small box you keep in your drawer filled with various other notes, ticket stubs and other paper memorabilia from your time together. You got dressed and went downstairs to grab your coffee. You decided to pack up your leftovers from last night in 3 containers deciding to take them lunch around 12:45 because you knew they both wouldn’t eat and would opt to snack around, effectively leaving them starving after work. You waved to the receptionist as you dinged the elevator to the floor their offices were on. 

_ “Alright, where are they?”  _ You inquired with their assistants as you approached their open office doors. 

_ “The big conference room and it isn’t going well. The client shot down their idea today but still wants it done by Friday. We tried to get them to take a small break to clear their heads but the glares they shot at us made us retreat.”  _ Wakatoshi’s assistant said, voice laced with a little bit of hurt at how harsh the pair was in contrast to their usual demeanor. You looked over to meet Satori’s assistant's eyes and saw she shared a similar look. You shook your head, knowing you were going to lay into the two men about their treatment of their assistants, who work so hard for them.

_ “I apologize for them and I’m going to give them an earful about the way they spoke to you both. You’re godsends and they know that just as much as I do.”  _ You gave them a smile before turning and heading to the big conference room. You could hear the two of them aggressively shooting ideas back and forth. They were spiraling.

_ “They won't go for that, we tried that during the first meeting.”  _ Ushi stated.

_ “Well, do you have a better idea?”  _ Tori shot back

Before they could continue you opened the door, arms crossed leaning against the frame. You saw their heads whip towards the door wondering who had the nerve to interrupt them when they were like this. When they saw you standing there, arms crossed, food in hand they both took a deep breath and sighed.  _ “Hey Paradise, what are you doin’ here?”  _ Tendou asked, rubbing the back of his head noting your expression.  _ Yup, she’s going to lecture us,  _ he thought to himself watching you step inside and shut the door.

_ “Well i figured you two would be stressed so I decided to pack up lunch and bring it to you because i know y’all aren’t eating properly.” _ You stated, noticing the small smile on both of their faces at your thoughtful gesture.  _ “However, upon my arrival, I was greeted by your assistants who both looked dejected and near tears.”  _ You continued, dropping the food on the table, recrossing your arms.  _ “Want to tell me why that would be happening to the best assistants in the world who you two couldn’t run this company without? Hm?”  _ You lectured, noticing the wheels start turning in their heads as they both think about the day they’ve had so far. They asked their assistants to come in early to help set the presentation up and when it went wrong they were both pissed. Their assistants came in after the client left to check on them and they both snapped at them. Their assistants just nodded and left and you arrived shortly after. 

Ushi was the first to speak up.  _ “That would be my fault, I snapped at them when they came in and did nothing to apologize to them. They work so hard and they didn't deserve that.” _

_ “I snapped at them too and I- damn it. This damn client is really pissing me off but nevertheless they didn't deserve that.”  _ Tendou said, sighing deeply.

_ “You’re right they didn't. Now while you apologize I will put your lunches in your offices. You both need to walk away from this and relax, otherwise you’ll never figure it out.”  _ You say, grabbing the food and walking towards their offices. You heard them both sigh and apologize to each other, saying they’ll meet in the conference room after they eat and cool off a bit. You heat Ushi’s food up and leave it on his desk and write him a quick note- “ _ Take some deep breaths and think it through.”  _ You turn to leave the office and run into the toned chest of the aforementioned man with an  _ oof. _ You would’ve dropped Tendou’s food as well as your own if he hadn’t caught it. 

_ “ _ _ Sorry about that honey. I didn’t realize you were still in here.”  _ He said moving back slightly so he could look you in the eyes. You were surprised at the use of a pet name but not mad about it. “ _ Thank you so much for lunch, you came at a really great time, truly. We were spinning our wheels.”  _ He stated, chuckling a little to himself.

_ “Of course! Sorry for running into you, but enjoy the food! It’s similar to the other dish from Friday and take this time to relax, Toshi.” _ He smiled at your use of a different nickname for him and nodded. 

_ “I will.” _ He waved before walking over to his desk as you walked out of the room. You heat up your food and Tendou’s and walk into his office to find him sitting with his head on his desk. 

_ “Paradise, how mad will Ushiwaka be if I retire right now?”  _ He asks, not moving his head from its current position. You laugh sitting in the chair across the desk, placing the warmed food beside his head.  _ “I mean, surely he’d understand right? And he can take my share of the company.” _

_ “You’re no retiring Tori, stop being dramatic and eat!”  _ You chuckle beginning to eat your own food. You see him lift his head giving you a dramatic, offended face. 

_ “I’m not dramatic, but this project is absolute torture.”  _ He says leaning back in his chair, throwing his arm over his face and groaning. You can't help but pity your poor lover so you take a couple more bites of food and walk over to him. You stand behind his chair and begin to rub his shoulders. He removes his hand from his face with a small sigh, relaxing into your touch.  _ “Let’s not talk about it right now, okay? Just eat and try to relax for me. Your brain needs a break from all this so you can refresh and start anew okay?”  _ You remind him, applying a small kiss to his cheek before continuing to rub circles in his shoulder. 

He spins his chair around to look at you, placing his hands on your ass and giving it a good squeeze,  _ “You know what would relax me even more, Paradise?”  _ He purred, tilting his head to the side slightly.  _ “Why don’t you hop up here and let me enjoy you for lunch, hm?”  _

You moved over to the desk. Lifting the back of your skirt, you sat. The redhead moved from his chair to his knees in front of you and placed his hands on your thighs. He dug his nails into the plush skin as he kissed the inside, sucking slightly. He took one of his fingers and hooked it into the waistband of your underwear before yanking them down. He shoved them into his pocket and smirked at the pout on your lips. He pulled your thighs over his shoulders as he licked a stripe up your pussy, looking up at you innocently. You threaded your hand in his hair as he continued lapping at your juices.  _ “Fuck.”  _ You moaned, throwing your head back and pulling his hair, making him groan and grip your thighs tighter. 

His tongue swirled on your clit and his fingers plunged inside you, curling them slightly. You bit your lip to stifle your moan as he drove you towards your high. You glanced over your shoulder and that’s when you noticed Wakatoshi standing inside the door, Tupperware in hand. You could see his erection straining through his pants as he stared at you two. His gaze met yours as you licked your lips marveling how hot it was to have him watching you and even more so aroused by it. You moaned out slightly more dramatic and watched eagerly as he palmed himself through his pants, adjusting himself. The man working between your legs began to suck on your clit, moaning about how he wanted you to come for him. You tipped over your edge maintaining eye contact with the olive eyes watching you as you did. As you caught your breath, looking down at a smirking tendou, your cum all over his chin as he licked his fingers, you heard the door close. 

_ “Thanks for the meal, Paradise- oh...and the food you bought too.” _ He laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. You smacked his shoulder and hopped off the desk, checking the time on your watch.

_ “Shit Tori, I gotta go but I’ll see you tonight.”  _ You said rushing to gather your things and straighten yourself out.  _ “You need to be home at a reasonable time, and maybe I'll give you some dessert”  _ You said winking as you left his office and bee-lined for the elevator. Normally you’d stop and say bye to Wakatoshi but knowing him he wouldn’t be able to look you in the eye and you didn't want to further interrupt their work. You went to bed alone that night but before you fully fell asleep you felt the bed sink in at Tendou’s weight. He kissed you and whispered his apologies but said they figured out a good plan for their project and thanked you for sticking by him.

It was finally your favorite day of the week again and you couldn’t wait. You were going to be going to a super fancy restaurant, courtesy of the client they had just closed the deal with. You were so excited when Tendou told you to meet him at the elusively fancy restaurant at 1:00 and to bring your appetite. When you arrived you found the crimson-haired man sitting at a table with none other than Wakatoshi, who broke into a bright blush when he saw you next to him. You smiled, musing how cute they looked together and the blush on the larger man’s face as Satori smiled at you.  _ “Miracle girl! I asked Ushiwaka to join us to celebrate, I hope you don't mind.”  _ He said kissing you and leading you by the waist to sit. 

_ “I don't mind at all!”  _ You smiled, waving at Wakatoshi who still hadn’t met your gaze again yet but gave you a small smile waving back.  _ “I’m so proud of you two and you deserve a celebration. Toshi would you like to come out of town with us? I found a nice cabin not far from here and I'll make dinner and we can celebrate some more? I can even make your favorite dessert.”  _ You said, noticing the small smirk on Tendou’s face. 

_ “Yeah, come on! We need to de-stress and relax! We had a rough few weeks, especially this one. Plus I really want her to make that dessert.”  _ Tendou said, patting Wakatoshi’s back.

_ “Uh sure. I’d like that, thank you.”  _ He responded finally meeting your gaze as he hoped you maybe forgot the encounter the two of you had a few days earlier. 

“ _ Good then, it’s settled!”  _ You said looking between the two men.  _ “I’ve already packed our bags and gone grocery shopping! Toshi I just packed you the clothes you’ve left at our place, I hope that’s okay?”  _ He nodded, a “thank you” leaving his mouth.  _ “I’ve taken the rest of the day off as well so just pick me up after work and we’ll head up together! Might as well just all go in Tori’s car since it's the biggest.”  _ You finished laying out the plan for the two men, as you ate appetizers and watched the stress start to slowly melt off them both. Once your lunch was over you bid them goodbye and headed home to put the finishing touches on things. 

You packed your favorite pair of lingerie that Tendou hadn’t ruined yet, shaking your head at the drawer of torn garments.  _ He owes me a shopping trip, _ you thought as you packed up your outfit and a few more surprises. Time passed by quickly as you heard a key in the lock and two sets of footsteps bounded down the hall. The pair found you lounging on the couch, snuggled into a blanket, half asleep as the tv watched you.  _ “Mmmmm, hey you two.”  _ You said stretching as you uncovered yourself.  _ “Ready to go?”  _

_ “Yup all ready, Paradise! We even packed the car while you got your beauty rest”  _ Tendou said, hitting the other man in the arm.

_ “I wasn’t asleep.”  _ You said pouting slightly as you stood and stretched.

_ “Honey you were downright snoring.”  _ Wakatoshi said, shooting you a sympathetic glance as Satori bent over in laughter.  _ “You’ve had a busy day and deserved the rest so we did all the heavy lifting and organizing. I was going to carry you to the car but you woke up.”  _ He finished, eyes trained on the floor as he finished. You laughed lightly at how awkward and shy he had gotten since seeing you on Tendou’s desk and decided to tease him just a bit. 

You walked over to his back and tapped his shoulders signaling you wanted him to bend slightly. He bent down, readying his hands to catch your thighs as you leapt on his back. You squeezed your thighs around his waist and wrapped your arms around his shoulders.  _ “Onward to relaxation!”  _ You shouted pointing towards the door, shooting Satori a wink. 

_ “You heard her, Miracle Boy. Onward to relaxation.”  _ Tendou said, charging towards the door, opening it for you two to go through. He gave your ass a smack as you went past him, which made you yelp and flinch a little on the larger man’s back. He let out a small moan disguised as a cough as you slightly choked him when your arms tightened.  _ This is going to be fun, _ you thought as you got off his back and into the car. You cuddled into the backseat snuggling yourself into the blanket. The crimson-haired man got into the driver's seat and buckled in. 

_ “Toshi, will you sit with me? You’re warm.”  _ You requested, eyes wide at the man who was blushing all the way to the tips of his ears as you made grabby hands at him.

  
_ “I-uh-yeah, sure.” _ He faltered before climbing in next to you, placing his arm around your shoulder as you curled into his side. Satori looked in the rear view giving you a small wink, noticing your hand on Wakatoshi’s chest as you leaned closer into him.   
  


_ “Ready to go, Miracle Boy and Girl?”  _ He beamed, looking as he backed out of your driveway. You looked up to see the large man swallow and nod as you spoke out a quick “ _ yes”.  _ You drew small circles on his toned chest until you fell asleep, listening to Tendou sing and dance while Wakatoshi gently sang along to songs he knew and tapped his hand on your shoulder to ones he didn’t. He was gentle and careful so as to not wake you up. The drive continued in this comfortable dynamic when you were awoken to the music being turned off and the two men whispering thinking you were still asleep.

_ “Satori, I’m not sure what you mean”  _

_ “I see the way you look at her and it’s fine. She’s beautiful, she’s kind and she loves you. She’s a miracle girl because she loves us both even knowing how we can get. She takes care of us and even planned this thing for us both to relax, she wants you just like she wants me and honestly, I want you too. I never mentioned it because you never seemed to be interested and then we became business partners and I didn’t want to make it awkward but I figured being close to you like this would be enough. Just being able to have you in my life and loving someone else who loved me for me, if I could find them, would be more than enough. But up she popped, willing to love me for who I am but even more so love you. I know you don't date. You work, you hang out with us and then you head home so I would assume you're still a virgin. I'll admit, this is probably not what you expected when you thought about your life but do want us?” _

The silence in the car was thick with worry and tension. You peeked your eye open to see your boyfriend’s hand gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as he waited for a response. You could feel the man above you was tense and he hadn’t breathed in a bit. Your thoughts started to get the best of you and you started to wonder why Tendou hadn’t waited. You agreed to talk to him together this weekend though neither was aware of your plan to drag them to a cabin where they could decompress. You thought a relaxing weekend away would be the best way to try and figure this thing out together, but for some reason your lover couldn’t wait and you wondered why. As the silence continued and Ushi said nothing you got worried and could see the horror on your boyfriend’s face.

_ “Wakatoshi, you need to breathe.”  _ He trembled, eyes fixed ahead. You felt a large inhale rumble in his chest as he tightened his hold on you slightly.

_ “Satori.”  _ He hesitated  _ “I do share feelings for the both of you. I tried to ignore it but quite frankly you are the most important people in my life.”  _ He looked down, placing a small kiss to the top of your head and continued. “ _ However I don’t want to interrupt your relationship. You two chose each other and I can accept that. In addition I have no experience with any of these things and would just make things more awkward and I couldn’t live with myself if I ruined our friendship or business relationship or hurt either of you with my inability to understand how relationships work..”  _

_ “Wakatoshi.” _ Satori stated, trying to get his attention as he rambled on.  _ “Wakatoshi.”  _ Tendou tried again a little louder still hoping not to wake you.

_ “I’m inexperienced, I’m awkward. I’m just going to be infringing on you both and I know you’ve always taken pity on me and stayed around so I never felt alone.You picked me up when I was down and dealt with my awkwardness and I’ll always be grateful for that but you don't have to try and force your girlfriend to love me too. I'll be fine. I don't want you to run her away because of me.” _

_ “Toshi!”  _ You snapped, sitting up, no longer able to take his degrading of himself _.  _ Both men were shocked you were awake and furious.  _ “How could you say such awful things about yourself and have so little faith in me? Have you ever known me to be intimidated by either of you or told what to do?” _ They both shook their heads quickly but remained quiet so as to not anger you more. 

Satori had seen you this way a few times when someone would be rude to you both in public or if someone had the nerve to touch you inappropriately. He knew he had never needed to worry about you when you were out because you’d kick the ass of anyone who tried anything. Wakatoshi had heard of your anger but never had seen it, let alone seen it on him. He was terrified of how pissed you looked right now. 

_ “If I didn’t want you we wouldn’t be having this talk. Though if I remember correctly,” _ you mused turning your glare to the redhead in the driver’s seat who avoided your gaze with all his might,  _ “we were going to talk about this together. So why is it, Satori Tendou, that I wake up to you having this conversation without me?”  _ You scolded, hitting the back of his head. 

_ “Ow! Paradise, that hurt.”  _ He complained, rubbing the back of his head.  _ “I just wanted to make sure if he was going to reject us, he only did it to me and didn't hurt your feelings! You didn't have to hit me!”  _ He whined dramatically. You scoffed lightly but understood what he was trying to do, he wanted to save you any unnecessary heartbreak and you could appreciate that. You leaned forward and gave his head a quick peck from where you had hit it and looked over to Wakatoshi who hadn’t spoken, his olive eyes staring at you both with his mouth slightly open. 

_ “Uh, I think we might have broken him.”  _ You remarked with eyes looking between the two men. 

_ “I think he’s in shock. Miracle Boy, you okay?”  _ Tendou inquired, snapping his finger in front of the other man’s face. You placed a hand on his knee to try and snap him out of it.

_ “Wakatoshi, baby are you alright? Was this too much? This was probably too much. See, Tori this is exactly why I wanted to wait to talk to him after some relaxing.”  _ You lightly scolded.

_ “Are you sure?”  _ He spoke so quietly at first that you would have missed it if you weren't looking at him.  _ “Are you sure you want me? _ ” From the way he acted you never would have realized just how insecure he was. 

Satori spoke often of how they met in high school. They both played volleyball and Wakatoshi was like a prodigy at it. He was left handed making his spikes damn near unstoppable, hence the name Miracle Boy. But after a year playing pro he shattered his knee after he slipped on sweat coming down from a spike. He was crushed because volleyball was the only thing he knew and he couldn’t do it anymore. Like a good best friend, Satori was there to pick up the pieces. He got him through his physical therapy and the surgeries. After 18 months he was regaining almost full function in his knee but he was told he could never play professionally again because the stress would be too much on his knees. He understood and considered other careers and eventually they went into business together. They never expected their business to grow as big as it did or be as successful as it was but now they both were co CEO’s and still expanding. They made great money and they had liked their work. 

Wakatoshi never dated and didn't get to know many people because he was awkward. He knew he was slightly intimidating with his big athletic build and stoic face but deep down he was a soft-hearted man, enjoying his garden on the weekend and relaxing on your couch to watch whatever scary movie Tendou chose even though he’d have his eyes closed during most of it. He didn't like dating apps and he wasn't the type to go out drinking unless you invited him. The previous secretary was interested in him but he shot her down, stating he didn’t date coworkers. She put her two weeks in not long after out of embarrassment and he never thought about her again. The only woman he thought of was you and he also thought of Tendou. 

He never labeled his sexuality because he didn't see it necessary. He liked people for who they were, not their gender. That was how things made most sense to him. He was fine with being a virgin and didn't care much to change that content with watching porn and mastubating if the need ever arose. All that changed when he met you. You were beautiful and smart. You were funny and a fantastic cook. You cared for him even having just met him- always making sure he had food and sent him any type of garden related meme you found. You taught him how to cook and let him hide his face in your hair when the movie was a little too intense and you let him sleep on your shoulder whenever he would pass out in the Uber after being dragged drinking. You always made him feel welcome and never made him feel like a burden. You treated him as kindly as Tendou always had even though you didn't have to. There was no mistaking it, you loved him. 

You reached over to gently tilt his chin up to look at you and Satori. You looked at each other before repeating at the same time  _ “Yes, we want you.” _

You watched a weight lift off Wakatoshi’s shoulders as you gave him a small smile and your crimson-haired lover broke out into a smile so big the Cheshire Cat was jealous.  _ “Alright, Miracle Boy and Miracle Girl, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way let’s get inside and get to relaxing. We can talk more once all the things are inside and away and we’ve had dinner!”  _ Tendou concluded excitedly hopping out the car with a little dance. You patted Wakatoshi’s thigh and began to follow suit, wrapping yourself in the blanket as you did. Wakatoshi sat there stunned for a moment reeling over what had just happened before hopping out himself. 

The evening progressed as normal for you guys. You and Ushi made dinner and Tendou brought the rest of the luggage and supplies from the car. You felt yourself relax and saw the stress fall off their shoulders too. They were laughing and making jokes and you noticed how flushed Ushi’s face became as your boyfriend brushed against him going to get something and grabbed his waist, lingering longer than necessary. You gave him a smirk and continued plating the food. You handed them each a plate of food and grabbed yours and joined them on the couch. You sat in the middle of the sectional and Ushi sat on the longer part to stretch out his legs as Tendou sat next to you. 

_ “How are you guys feeling so far?”  _ You inquired, blowing to cool down your food before taking a bite.

_ “I’m feeling fantastic, Paradise! We decided to email our staff and close down Tuesday giving everyone an extra paid day off.” _

_ “We figured since it was a holiday weekend after such a stressful week we could all use the day, plus Tuesday was going to be a slow day. No meetings, no clients coming in and no deadlines.” _

_ “Plus this gives us extra time with you too, miracle girl. Well it will if you take the day off. I mean I keep saying you dont even need to work. I can take care of us and-“ _

_ “And I told you that I don’t want your money.”  _ you shot back at him not wanting to get into that discussion again not knowing if you’d still have the resolve to hold out. You liked your job usually but recently it had taken its toll on you and you were considering taking him up on the offer. But that was an issue for a later day.

_ “And I told you, that it's not a problem. It’s just sitting there and you know I’m not going to spend it on anything, I’m not like that. Plus if someone’s going to spend my money I’d rather it be you.”  _ He argued, a giant grin on his face. You were going to argue with him, shooting him a small death glare as you heard Ushijima speak.

_ “With both of our incomes you wouldn’t need to work at all. I wouldn’t mind if you didn’t work, you do a lot of other stuff. You cook for us and I’m sure you do the cleaning because I’ve never known Satori to do laundry.” _

_ “Hey! I swear you overflow a washing machine one time and everyone thinks you’re incompetent.” _

_ “Tendou who in their right mind puts 16 oz of laundry detergent in at one time?” _

_ “Listen, those guys were assholes anyway and we wouldn’t have started our company right after if I hadn’t! In actuality you owe me a thank you for flooding that apartment and getting us kicked out. Though technically you said you weren’t going to just let them kick me out and they said you can go too.” _

_ “Yeah and then we slept in my car for a few days while waiting for a new place to be ready.” _

_ “Yup and then our first night there we started this company and look at us now.” _

_ “In all the time I lived with you, you never cleaned.” _

_ “You were better at it plus you were picky as hell.” _

_ “Wanting you to sweep the kitchen floor after making food isn’t picky, you’re messy.” _

_ “He really is, isn't he?!”  _ You chimed in excited you were being a neat freak.  _ “This man can’t close a cabinet to save his life.” _

_ “And don't even get started on returning things to the same shelf in the fridge. Like there’s a hole where it came from, why are you shoving it on another shelf where it clearly doesn’t fit?”  _ Ushi criticized, smiling at you before fixing his gaze on the other male.

_ “Seriously, Tori just put it back where you got it from.”  _ You chortled at his offended face. 

_ “This is not going to be a relationship of bullying me. I won't stand for it.”  _ He huffed dramatically, crossing his arms. 

_ “Then sit down.” _ Ushi chuckled out as you doubled over in laughter. You both reached over to high five and that’s when you saw it-Tendou’s expression had hardened and his eyebrow was raised. 

_ “Oh so you two think this is funny? Be lucky Ushi that you are new at this because otherwise I’d be about to punish you both.” _

_ “”Go ahead. I can take it.”  _ Ushi declared confidently, crossing his arms over his chest, as he made eye contact with the other man.  _ “The term is dom right? Like you want to dom me? Well Satori you can try but I’ve always been strong willed so breaking me won't be easy and I’m not just going to lay down and take it. Who knows? Maybe I’ll dom you both instead.”  _ He mused with a smirk on his face. All you could do was sit back and watch your thighs pressed together as heat pool.ed in your core watching them discuss fighting for dominance.   


_ “Are you sure that’s how you want your first time to go? It can get intense and could be a bit overwhelming for the first time.”  _

_ “I’ll be fine. That is of course unless you're too scared to do it.”  _ He pushed, baiting the other man further. Truth be told he had no idea what he was doing nor what he just agreed to but he didnt want you to change your dynamic for him. 

_ “Never would’ve pegged you for such a brat, Miracle Boy. Don’t worry, Paradise is the exact same way and later I will punish you both for it. Let’s just see how much you can take before you're begging first and we’ll talk punishment later. Bedroom, now.”  _ He demanded standing and grabbing the plates. You stood and motioned for Ushi to grab your hand as you led him to the bedroom. You sat him down on the edge of the bed and stood against the wall and waited for Satori. 

When he walked in he grabbed you and pulled you on top of him as he stood against the wall. He kissed you hard, one hand tangled in your hair and the other gripping your ass after giving it a swift smack. You yelped but it was swallowed by your lips being captured again. You felt your feet kicked apart as he ground his knee right into your core. You moaned against his lips as his kisses became more aggressive and the grip on your hair and ass tightened. You were spun around so your back was to his chest as he wrapped a hand around your throat and the other began to dip into your pants. His thumb grazed over your clit eliciting a moan from you as he gave your neck a squeeze. 

_ “Look at her Wakatoshi, she always gets so needy at the thought of punishment. She’s soaked.”  _ He informed dipping a finger inside you slightly making you grind against him, feeling his erection strain against his pants and into your ass.  _ “Now Wakatoshi, we will do as much or as little as you want but the one rule is you have to tell me exactly what you want. If you understand and agree, say yes sir.” _

_ “Yes sir.”  _ He stated in a voice that was slightly hard to read.

_ “Good. We will go over more rules and parameters later. Tonight is all about making you both feel good and getting to know each other alright?”  _ You nodded which earned you a small squeeze to the throat as you mumbled out a “ _ yes sir _ .”

The other man nodded and gave his own verbal  _ “Yes sir.” _

_ “Now tell me, Toshi- what do you want?” _

_ “I-I well I-“ _ he stuttered, clearing his throat and stating  _ “I want a kiss.”  _

Tendou released his hold on you and gestured for you to walk towards the olive haired man. You walked over and grasped his face in yours, tilting his head up slightly before connecting your lips together. You were gentle to let him get used to it before applying more pressure and capturing his bottom lip between your teeth. He moaned slightly and moved to grab you by the waist, pulling you closer. You broke the kiss to give you both a chance to breathe as you waited on your next instructions, shooting a glance over to your lover who had now taken a seat next to the bed as he watched the scene unfold. 

_ “Fuck, I like watching you two together. Let’s continue shall we? What else would you like, Wakatoshi?”  _

_ “Are you really going to make me ask for everything? I just...well, I just want”  _ he stammered, his head resting on your stomach as he tried to figure out what it was he wanted. You tilted his chin up to look at you giving him a small smile and a wink.  _ “I just want both of you, I can take it and I’ll be fine just, let me have you both. Please.”  _ He stated eyes looking between you both as you both watched him cautiously. You made eye contact with Satori who nodded at you and sat back in his seat.

_ “As you wish.”  _ He grinned, watching you climb into Ushijima’s lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him once again, this time more aggressively. You pulled his hair, slightly eliciting a small moan that was swallowed by you sucking on his tongue. Your tongues swirled around, fighting for dominance as his hands came to rest on your ass, gripping it tightly as you rolled your hips into him. You broke the kiss yet again breathing heavy as he whined a little from the lack of contact. You got off his lap and shoved his shoulders so he’d lay down. You climbed back on top of him leaning down to kiss his lips again before beginning to bite and suck on his neck. He moaned loudly thrusting his hips into you a little as you moaned in his ear. You ground your hips on him making sure to target his erection so you could hear that moan again. 

_ “Ah-fuck honey, keep going.”  _ He panted in your ear, hands reaching to grab you as you continued your actions. You felt him match your thrust, grinding into you as you bit and sucked his neck, paying particular attention to where his shoulder and neck connected. He groaned when you hit a spot right on his collarbone and you made a mental note of that. You sat up and motioned for him to remove his shirt as you did the same before continuing your way across his chest. You shifted slightly, applying a bit more pressure to his erection as you humped him quicker continuing to suck and nip at his skin which earned you another loud groan as his hips stuttered and you felt his hands fly up to his face. You noticed the slick feeling on your thigh and you sat up to look at him. 

_ “Are you okay?”  _ You asked, genuinely concerned and confused. You saw Satori shift into your peripheral as the bed dipped under his weight. 

_ “I think he’s a little embarassed he came from just you dry humping him but listen man, she’s got this fucking way she moves her hips. It does that exact same thing to me every time. I think the brat does it on purpose just so I’ll ruin my pants”  _ he informed the flushed man who was still hiding underneath his hands. You both grabbed a hand, removing it so you could see his face which was bright red all the way up to his ears. 

_ “But I didn't do anything to make you cum yet and I just-“  _ he’s cut off by the other man tilting his face towards him and capturing his lips. 

_ ‘Trust me, we're just getting started and you’ll have plenty of time to make her cum. Now let's continue, I think it's time for your first blowjob.”  _ The red head remarked pulling you off the bed to help you get undressed. He helped you out of your pants first giving your ass a light squeeze and turning you around so they both could get a full look at you and your matching bra and panties. You anticipated something like this happening, so you were grateful you changed into a matching set before throwing on your sweats and comfy shirt. 

You walked over to the bed and crawled between the waiting man’s legs, rubbing your face against his erection, lapping at the sticky mess he’d left behind. You could feel him growing hard again under the fabric as you ran your tongue all over the outline noting the length that you desperately couldn’t wait to take. Growing impatient you freed it from its cloth prison and watched it spring out. 

You marvel at how pretty it is. Long, red and swollen, covered in the thick mess from before and a new one forming. You swiped your thumb over the tip before wrapping your hand around it and giving it a pump noticing the way he hisses at the contact, his hips jerking upwards. You swiped your tongue over the tip before giving it another pump eliciting an “ _ oh fuck” _ from the owner of the cock you were teasing. You repeated this a few times, eyes trained on his face twisted in pleasure but wanting more. You spit on the tip to give yourself a little more lubricant before pumping faster, blowing cool air at the tip and placing soft kisses on it, loving the wiggle you received as a sign of approval. 

_ “Fuck honey please, more. I want more.”  _ He gently urged, lifting his hips to try and get you to take at least the tip in your mouth. You decided to oblige him taking the tip in your mouth, sucking hard and continuing to pump the rest of his length. You heard another sharp hiss and some indistinguishable curses as he moved his hand down to your hair, desperate for something to ground himself. He pushed your head down slightly and you let him, beginning to take as much of him as you could, breathing through your nose so you could take every inch he had to give. 

Just as you were about to reach the base of his cock you felt Satori behind you, hands massaging your ass before giving it a smack. You moaned slightly, jerking up just a little so you didn't choke before settling back into your task at hand. Once you reached the bottom you sucked in before slowly bringing your head all the way back to the tip. You set a slow pace taking your time, sucking up and down the length,allowing spit to pool at the base every time you reached it. You felt your panties being slipped to the side as you were approaching the tip again before two long fingers were plunged inside you curling as they reached your g spot. You threw your head back shifting your hips into their touch as he continued, setting a medium pace inside you. You knew he wanted you to moan but not to cum just yet. 

_ “Don't stop on my account, Paradise, I just wanted to taste you.”  _ He flashed you a wicked grin before continuing his actions. You took a deep breath, readying yourself to keep going as he had no intention of stopping, You pumped Ushi’s cock a few times before reattaching yourself, sucking him in a lot faster and sloppier now. You saw his eyes roll back in his head and he gripped the covers, loud moans leaving his mouth. You flicked your tongue every time you reached the top and moved around his cock as the pace set inside you quickened.

_ “You both are so close aren’t you? I can feel you clenching around my fingers like a good girl and with the way you give head I know he won't last much longer. Make him cum, Paradise and i'll make you cum.”  _ He told you knowing how close you were. You sped up, moving around the cock in your mouth sucking harder and letting in slip down your throat as you sought after your own release after making him cum first. You heard a symphony of “ _ I’m close, yes please and fuck, y/n you’re so good”  _ before you felt the hips under you shift upwards shooting thick ropes of cum into your mouth. You sucked your way back up to the top, keeping the cum in your mouth as you heard a “good _ girl” _ as the man behind you sped up his pace and began to suck your clit. One harsh suck had you tumbling over the edge moaning loudly as you looked into olive eyes staring at you. As you came down from your high, panting heavily you looked for red eyes, your mouth still holding the cum Ushi had deposited in it. 

_ “Look, Ushiwaka she held it in her mouth even while she was cumming herself, see she knows better than to swallow without my permission. Come here, Paradise. I want to taste him mixed with your cum.”  _ He demanded, beckoning you to meet him. He kissed you deeply, your tongue swiping on his lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth with a moan as his tongue met yours finally tasting Ushi’s cum. You heard him groan this time pulling back to look at you  _ “Mmmmm you taste great together, go give him a small taste.”  _

You crawled towards him and placed your lips to his, aggressively. He matched your aggression, hands going to grab your ass as he bit your lip. He broke the kiss, opting to begin beating down your neck, sucking harshly. You moaned, tugging at his hair as you felt hands undoing your bra. You sat up to allow it to slip off as Ushi sat up to meet you, not wanting to let your lips slip away for too long. You felt Tendou’s tender fingers pinch your nipples signaling he was behind you. You rolled your hips, eliciting a moan from both men as your body made contact with their crotches. Tendou rolled your nipples between his fingers, pinching slightly while he bit your neck. Ushijima kissed you aggressively, fighting you for dominance and thrusting up slightly everytime you ground down on him, running your wet folds against him. 

Tendou grabbed your neck, breaking your kiss and squeezing slightly before speaking  _ “Time for you to ride Paradise.”  _ He moved back to allow you to get into position but not before ripping the side of your panties and pulling them off. 

_ “Toriiiii.”  _ You whined,  _ “I could’ve just taken them off, you owe me another pair.”  _ You pouted knowing he’d buy you anything you want. He shrugged in response, quipping back with an “ _ I’ll buy you the whole damn store if it means I can rip them off _ .” You rolled your eyes and put your hands on Wakatoshi’s shoulders as he was still sitting up. He shifted back so his back was against the wall behind the bed, since there was no headboard. You knew better than to get a bed with a headboard with Satori as he made it a personal mission to break them and you didn't want to have to replace it. 

You lowered yourself down, slowly allowing time to adjust at just how full you were being filled. Satori was big and even better he knew how to use it but Ushi was slightly bigger and a good amount thicker. The burning in your thighs encouraged you to keep going as your walls sucked in.  _ “Fuck,ahhhh shit, you’re sooo big, Toshi.”  _ You whined as you sunk down, eliciting low moans from him as you clenched around him. When you finally took all of him you both moaned as your walls clenched around him just kissing your cervix. You gave yourself a second to adjust, taking a deep breath to relax your muscles and get rid of the tears pricking at your eyes from being split open this much. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips to reassure you as Satori sang out your praises.

_ “Good job taking all of him, Miracle Girl. That’s right, breathe through it and relax. You’re such a good girl taking all that cock, Daddy’s gonna reward you later.”  _ He sang out, petting your hair slightly as he watched the sight beside you in a chair, his hand palming his erection.

The praises gave you the motivation you needed to fight that last bit of burn, turning it into pleasure and lifting yourself up all the way before dropping down on his cock once more. You both groaned loudly and you rolled your hips as you reached the base of his cock yet again. You lifted up again but slightly slower this time, head thrown back as you dug into his shoulder.

_ “Holy fuck, you’re tight. You’re clenching around me so tight you're going to make me cum again.”  _ He gasped out biting his bottom lip as you slowly lifted up and down his cock, rolling when you bottomed out. You felt him shift and start to lift his hips up into you to encourage you to go faster but you held your ground wanting to tease him longer. You looked over to see tendou watching the scene, stroking himself to you two, licking his lips as he watched your tits bounce whenever you slammed down. 

Before you knew what was happening you felt your back hit the bed and Ushi prodding at your entrance before thrusting sharply, seating himself in you completely. You arched your back off the bed and gasped sharply and saw the smug look on his face. You heard a small chuckle and a “ _ how bout that”  _ from beside you but you had no time to react before you felt Ushi move again, this time faster. 

_ “You know I’m getting pretty sick of you teasing me. I think it's time for you to be calling out my name now.”  _ He declared before pumping inside you again, the pace he set was quick and deep. He made sure to always make it all the way inside before withdrawing to repeat the action. He hooked a hand under your thigh to pull you closer to him and you let out a small yelp, not expecting him to be able to move you so easily. He repeated the action on the other side, tilting your hips upward as he put your ankles on his shoulder. He continued his pace, groaning deeply and meeting your eyes as he kissed your calves, biting at the skin every so often. You felt yourself about to cum and let them both know how close you were. 

The crimson-haired man stood from his chair, opting to now have you suck his dick as he watched the fucked out look on your face.  _ “I-ah f-f-fuck- I gotta say I love watching you get fucked, Paradise. Mmmm- I can’t wait to watch this ah- fuck more often. Now cream on his cock and show him how good of a job he’s doing dicking you down.”  _

_ “Yeah, cum on my cock honey- fuck. I want to see it. I wanna see you cream on my cock right now.”  _ He growled, pushing your legs to deepen how he was fucking you. With that angle change you felt yourself thrown into your orgasm, your vision going white slightly as you gripped the sheets, tears falling from your eyes as Tendou fucked your throat faster. You wiggle trying to get away as the overstimulation set in. Ushi kept up the pace trying to have his own release. He pinned your hips down as tendou came in your mouth pulling out to paint your face in sticky white ropes as well. 

_ “Mmm fuck paradise look at you covered in my cum still taking that dick, I bet you’re close again aren’t you? Gonna cum again aren’t you?”  _ He teased, knowing the answer to his question.

_ “Please please please. ‘S too much...can’t take it...I’m gonna cum again. Please Daddy, I’m so close.” _

_ “No one’s stopping you, miracle girl. Go ahead and cum. Be a good girl for us and cum.”  _ He put his hand between your sweat covered bodies giving your clit a light flick before circling the nub, making you see stars as you came yet again. You heard groans and felt Ushi’s hips stutter as he found his own release buried inside of you. Your body shuddered as Ushi bent down to lick some of the other man’s cum off your face before kissing you gently, telling you that you did a good job. He lowered your legs and was about to pull out when he was pushed over slightly, his arms caging you in with his cock still inside you.

_ “Surely you two didnt think we were done? I mean I only came once and I really want to fuck that ass of yours. Well both of them really but I’m starting with yours, Toshi.”  _ Satori chuckled from behind Wakatoshi where he acquired a bottle of lube and was applying it to his fingers.  _ “Don't worry, I’ll prep you first. I’m not a monster.”  _ Before either of you could respond he slid a finger into Ushi’s ass making the man before you moan and shudder, his cock twitching inside you. As tendou fingered his ass he shifted slightly inside you causing you to whine out from being overstimulated. This seemed to fuel Tendou as he went faster before adding another finger, scissoring open the hole.  _ “You’re so tight, Ushiwaka. That feel good?”  _ He questioned, checking in to make sure you both were doing okay. He was met with nods and moans as his fingers moving continued to rock Ushi inside of you. 

Once Tendou thought Ushi was thoroughly prepped, he lubed his cock up and slowly inserted himself with a hiss. “ _ Oh fuck” _ . Both you and the man above you cried out, your bodies sensitive as Tendou began to move. He started slow, just gently rocking to allow y’all to adjust as he gripped onto Wakatoshi’s hips and slammed into them hard. He not only moved hard, he moved quickly causing Ushi to rock into you at the same exact speed. You gripped Ushi’s back, leaving scratch marks as tears fell from your eyes.  _ “Fuck Satori, too much too much!”  _ you cried out knowing that would only fuel his sadistic urges. He pushed down on Ushiwaka so he could see your face as he continued fucking both of you essentially using Ushi’s body for his and your pleasure.   
  


_ “You can take it, Miracle Girl and I know you can. I love it when you cry for me pretty girl. You know how hard that makes me and you're still covered in my cum. Mmmm fuck I love making a mess of you like this. Moan for me baby, moan for daddy. That includes,”  _ he said, gripping Ushi’s hair to pull his head up from your shoulder as the man whimpered and moaned, his cheeks stained with tears.  _ “You. Moan for daddy, Toshi.’”  _ He demanded, kissing the man roughly before dropping his head back down. 

_ “Look at my overstimmed, fucked out babies. Can’t even take all this dick can you? Come on, don’t get quiet on me now. I want to hear you both moan.”  _ He picked up his pace ramming inside the man, hitting his prostate, causing him to moan out, lifting his head and sobbing as tears came out. 

_ “I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’m going to fucking cum Satori.”  _ Ushi called out, lifting his head slightly, his arms trembling from trying not to crush you.

_ “Ah ah ah”  _ the redhead sang out, delivering a swift smack to his ass.  _ “That’s not what you're supposed to call me.”  _

_ “Daddy, I’m gonna cum, please. Fuck-I-ah fuck please make me cum, Daddy.”  _

_ “Good boy.”  _ He smiled and thrust faster, gripping the olive colored hair in front of him.  _ “Choke her.”  _ He instructed. Ushi followed the instruction, wrapping a hand around your neck giving you a little squeeze as you met their eyes. You whined, feeling a tightening deep inside your stomach. Just as it became uncomfortable you felt it snap as the hand around you tightened, his cock twitching inside you. He groaned, sobbing out loudly as he came inside you and you clenched, your own orgasm wracking through your body. Satori came with a loud praise of how good you both were for him as he pulled out. 

He went and grabbed two towels leaving you two to breathe and untangle yourselves. Ushi pulled out of you slowly with an “ _ oh shit”,  _ hissing at the sensitivity and cold air in contrast to your plush warm walls engulfing him. He laid down beside you, a hand snaking to find yours and giving it a light squeeze. 

_ “Did I choke you too hard? I apologize if I did. That was my first time doing something like that and I-“.  _ He trailed off, unsure of what else to say. 

_ ‘No no you did really well, especially in the heat of a moment like that. Typically,”  _ you raised your voice so the other man in the bathroom could hear you,  _ “we don't do new things in the middle of moments like without some discussion beforehand. This way no one is ever caught off guard.” _

“ _ To be fair, Paradise, choking isn’t new, just new to him so that rule doesn’t apply!”  _ Tendou sang from the bathroom, turning off the running water and making his way back to you both. He settled between your legs before giving you a small lick up your leaking folds, stuffed full of cum. You shivered and swatted him away as he laughed and began wiping you down. He wiped off your face before giving you a small kiss and turning his attention to Wakatoshi. He elevated the same steps, taking Wakatoshi’s cock in his mouth for a moment before wiping him down and clean as well and giving him a kiss. 

_ “Does anything hurt, you two? You need a massage or pain reliever?”  _ He asked, pulling on a pair of sweats, staring at the two of you. He was a king of aftercare, always wanting you to feel loved, comfortable, and safe after. He could be brutal sometimes but he never wanted you to think he didn’t love you or want you to be insecure. You shook your head and glanced up to the larger man who did the same.  _ “You sure, Toshi? This is all new. It's okay if you're not feeling okay. I can help. I know I was a little rough, especially for your first time. If anything made you uncomfortable tell us. We won't mind. Truly.”  _ You could see a small amount of panic in his eyes and gestured for him to come join you both in bed.

His biggest fear was pushing you away with all his adventurousness in bed. You never minded though. You loved trying new things and matching his energy but you could see all those doubts on his face as he stared at Wakatoshi. 

_ “Satori, I enjoyed myself, I did. I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Though i do want to know if i can also be Daddy some of the time.”  _ Wakatoshi declared, a blush on his face as he covered his mouth shocked he said what he said.  _ “I- you need to, I don't have to be - I just thought - well”.  _ He stammered unable to form sentences when the two of you were looking at him dumbfounded and amused at how cute he was.  _ “Well, don't look at me like that I just well I-“  _

_ “Yes, you can be daddy sometimes.”  _ Tendou laughed still shocked he said it  _ “I’m a switch so I don't mind letting you be daddy sometimes, but I’m also a brat so you’ll have to fight me for it.”  _

_ “God, you're such a brat.”  _ You scoffed remembering the last time you tried domming Satori with a shudder. Your jaw never truly recovered from that night and still clicked when you ate something too big for your mouth. 

_ “Not my fault you like to pretend you’re a brat tamer, babe. I told you I wouldn’t go down easy.”  _ He laughed, a proud smirk on his face. 

_ “I’ve heard these terms but I’m not exactly sure what I am.”  _ Toshi commented with a nervous look on his face. You both smiled and reassured him there was a way to find out. Tendou handed him his phone with the test open telling him to just try and answer as much as he can with what he knows. 

As you waited on his results you both discussed your predictions. 

_ “I've known him longer and he's definitely a brat tamer and a sadist.” _

_ “Satori, stop projecting. This man couldn’t hurt a fly, he gardens.” _

_ “Wait a second what’s wrong with my gardening?”  _ Toshi asked with a look of disappointment on his face.

_ “Nothing’s wrong with your gardening, love. I’m just saying it plays into why I’d not think you’ll be much of a sadist.”  _ You reassured, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_ “I like my gardening”  _ he huffed before returning to the screen.

_ “Except, do you not remember the way this man just folded you and made you take all his dick because he was tired of waiting on you? Imagine what he’s going to be like once he is a bit more comfortable.”  _ Satori stated, arms crossed. You rolled your eyes, shaking your head slightly, giggling while you thought back to what had just happened. You were shaken from your thoughts when Satori cackled. 

  
  


_ “Look at how high his sadist and masochist levels are! I told you so, Paradise! And look what else is there.”  _ He shoved the phone in your hand with a shit eating grin on. You scanned the list seeing it almost immediately.  _ Rigger _ . Satori had been trying to convince you to install bars in the bedroom for all his rigger dreams and you always held out saying you would do it when you were in a more permanent place. 

_ “Wakatoshi you think about tying me up?”  _ You said in a teasing tone.

_ “No.”  _ He stated plainly turning his head to look at both of you  _ “I think about tying up both of you. Maybe even tying you together or hogtying you, though I don't know if that’s a thing you can do to humans that tightly but I’m sure we could adjust it. “  _ he pondered out loud, making you and the rarely silent redhead’s mouth drop. 

_ “That was not the answer I expected.”  _ You said, breaking the silence as Tendou got up and dug through one of the bags, pulling out black rope much to your surprise. You knew for a fact you hadn’t packed the rope wanting to give Wakatoshi a chance to adjust as the other could get really carried away when there was rope involved. 

_ “You’re full of surprises, Ushiwaka. Why don't you show us what you got?”  _ Satori challenged, tossing the rope towards him.  _ How the hell do they have the energy for this?  _ You thought, eyes darting between the two men.

_ “Wait. Hang on. We haven’t discussed what this means for us as far as a relationship goes and you two are already ready to go another round.”  _ You said, hoping to calm them down enough to be able to walk tomorrow. 

_ “What’s there to discuss, honey? You’re both mine and I’m yours, right?”  _ Wakatoshi declared, standing next to the bed unraveling the rope. 

_ “That’s right, Toshi. Now do your worst, Daddy.”  _ Satori teased grabbing his jaw and pulling him into a kiss. You watched them kiss for a minute before Toshi grabbed Satori’s hands behind his back wrapping the rope around them. He walked over to the bed and waited till you held out your hands. He wrapped your hands with the other end of the rope and pushed Satori into bed. 

You laid next to each other with your hands bound above your head and legs open as Wakatoshi thought. He walked over to the bag that the rope came out of and looked inside and withdrew two items. A vibrating cock ring and a thick vibrator for you.

_ “Why would you pack the most powerful vibe out of all of them, Satori? In fact why did you pack them at all?!”  _ You exclaimed.

_ “Because I hoped this exact situation would happen.”  _ He laughed at the look on your face. 

_ “You owe me a long massage after this.”  _

_ “Of course love, whatever you want.”  _

You turned our attention back to Wakatoshi who was watching in awe of you two. He knew he had never experienced anything like this. The love, the dynamic and the trust. He knew that this was his forever and he was so happy it was with the two people tied up in front of him. 


End file.
